cod_zombiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie
Zombies Zombies are the main antagonists of the game. There are different variations but they all share the same basic characteristics. General info Name: Zombie Type: Zombie Species: Dead rotting cannibal Eats: Brains Gender: N/A Life Force: Element 115 Origin Little is known about the zombies' creation except that Element 115 can be used to reanimate dead skin cells. In any case this is how the zombies were made. Basic zombies All basic zombies share a similar character model. They can be killed using almost any weapon, but the most effective are wonder weapons such as the ray gun. Other effective guns are heavy duty assault rifles. One of the most effective weapons is the Wunderwaffe DG2, which can electrocute up to 10 zombies at once. On rounds 50+ it is one of the only none Pack-a-Punched guns that kills them. Special types The zombie variants include: *Hellhound *Crawler/Phasing Zombies *Pentagon Thief *Space Monkeys *George A. Romero *Zombie Monkey *Napalm Zombie *Shrieker Zombie *Astronaut Zombie *Denizen *Avogadro *Jumping Jacks *Brutus *Ghost *Panzer Soldat Trivia General *The player can equip the melee weapon the zombies use (appropriately named "BRAAAINS...") using the console commands. *Any headless zombie will continue to take damage every second until they die, upon which the full 100 points for the headshot is awarded. Furthermore, any form of attack will kill it in one hit. *If a zombie cannot hit a player in a certain amount of time, the zombie dies, allowing another zombie to spawn. *Zombies' heads will explode upon the end of the match. The same can occur to a zombie if one needs to spawn elsewhere during a match. *The color that glows in zombies' eyes changes depending on the Demonic Announcer controlling them at the time: blue for Edward Richtofen, orange for Samantha or Ludvig Maxis and red for an unknown entity (as seen in Dead Ops Arcade and Mob of the Dead). *Beginning with Round 4, the last zombie of a round will start sprinting. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, it initially goes with its normal speed until aggravated while in the other games it starts sprinting as soon as the second last zombie is killed. *In Call Of Duty Black Ops, if a player shoots or knifes the last walking zombie on a high round or goes up to it, then it will start to run after the players. Call of Duty: World at War *If a grenade is thrown at a zombie that is about to come out of the ground, it will go into a crouching stance. Call of Duty: Black Ops *On the Nintendo Wii version, the zombies' voices are higher in pitch. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS), sometimes when knifing a zombie, there will be a delay before they die. Call of Duty: Black Ops II *A zombie can be seen on top of a balcony in the non-canonical ending, while everyone is dancing. *Edward Richtofen (if overthrown by Maxis in Buried) is the first non boss zombie with the ability to speak more than one word. *Walking zombies appear even during higher rounds. **This is not the case in Origins, however.